Empire State of Mind
by Grenade
Summary: OLD STORY: BoGlitch , elevator, insanity and all tht jazz. Wee.


**You gotta admit that this is a cute pairing.**

* * *

><p>"This is just like that <em>Devil<em> movie. We are gonna die."  
>"Now, let's be <em>rational <em>about the situation."  
>Uncomfortably, the Caucasian blond sat on the cold hard floor; his legs were spread apart childishly as his back leaned against the wall. His blue orbs locked onto the impatiently tensed teen that paced back and forth in the small space provided. The elevator doors showed no signs of budging open, courtesy of Bodie's hard attempts in trying stubbornly to do so nor the did the elevator gave off any hints of moving any time soon this wondrous night. The first couple of minutes, they were hopeful that the elevator had some minor technicalities but after half an hour went by, they started to doubt whether or not anyone even <em>noticed<em> that the elevator had just stopped. The spamming of the call button didn't seem to aid their conscience either, _especially_ Glitch's. Bodie continued to watch the dance prodigy in slight amusement as the said teen bit his thumb nail.  
>"We can't be rational, Bo." The teen muttered before leaning against the back wall of the elevator. He groaned in frustration, ruffling his hair in the process. The lifeguard craned his head to see the panicked expression the teen wore.<p>

"Well, I don't see why not." Glitch snapped his head to look down at the older male in disbelief of what he had just said. Bodie just shrugged as his casual attitude about the situation annoyed the younger one. He didn't understand why the blond had such a laid back personality, even in times of crisis.  
>"This is our death bed, B. We're gonna die here. Alone." Bodie chuckled at Glitch's comment before lifting his knees upwards, his forearms then leaning on them. Sighing, the older male thought of another way to calmly provoke the teen, hoping for a better reaction in this little predicament they're in.<br>"Alone? That's really cold, considering that there's the two of us here—_together_."  
>"You know what I mean!" He quickly said, realizing how contradictory his previous statement was. Bodie ran a hand through his hair, closing his eyes for a brief second. The moment he opened them up, the teen was back pacing back and forth across the floor with no signs of calming down.<p>

The blond sighed yet again, giving up on that idea of calmingly provoking him and moving onto another theory as to why Glitch was acting the way he was, "You claustrophobic?" The teen stopped in his tracks before shooting a glance at the older male which made Bodie want to take back his question.  
>"Of course I'm not claustrophobic! If I was, then I would've taken the <em>stairs<em>. In which case, I wish I did cause now where stuck here for all _eternity_!" He shouted almost _too _dramatically. The lifeguard's eyes widened as he tried not the crack a smile. He saw the seriousness the teen had in his green-contacted eyes in which he decided not to break. If they were to be stuck here for more than a day, he'd rather die via lack of oxygen instead of the hands of Glitch, which the situation proves that to be very likely.  
>"Alright, kid. You honestly need to…" As if on the cue, the lights elevator lights blacked out causing the tensed teen to freeze. Bodie rubbed his temples as Glitch backed up against the wall, "Wow, this is just great."<p>

"That _better_ be sarcasm!" Glitch screamed, making the blonde's shoulders slump, "Now I'm gonna die a _virgin_ in an _elevator _with another _man._" He muttered, causing Bodie to slightly choke on air, which was ironic because it was the only thing keeping them alive—practically.  
>"Whoa Lil G, that was <em>totally <em>uncalled for." Bodie whispered harshly as he tried to gain his breath. The teen held his arms against his chest with a distressed face, "You should relax yourself otherwise all these facial expressions you're making will give you white hair and wrinkles."  
>"Well, I'm <em>sorry<em> Mr Perfect for not looking at this situation cautiously!"  
>"<em>Cautiously,<em> says the boy who goes all crazy under un-_real_ life and death predicaments, which in fact is _not_ helping us in any way!"  
>The teen heaved himself off against the wall, his hands spread out wide as his voice went an octave louder, "We're gonna die!" And then he jumped up and down, as if to make his point seemingly true to the other male.<br>"No, we're _not!_" Bodie groaned, extending his arm out to grab onto Glitch's before pulling the teen down onto his lap, "We're not." He then whispered.

For some unknown reason, the younger male seemed to have calmed down but his eyes trembled and his eyebrows narrowed. Bodie lifted his hand to gently caress the teen's cheek before shooting him a soothing smile. Glitch's breathing was a bit uneven as he grabbed onto Bodie's hand, squeezing it as tight as he could, showing Bodie how fearful he was within this moment. The blond frowned, as the fear Glitch had rubbed onto him; he constricted his free hand around the waist of the teen, pulling him close to the point where their chests and foreheads just touched. Glitch melted underneath Bodie's embrace as he felt the warmth coming from the other male's breath. He closed his eyes slowly before feeling lips brush up against his. The blond closed the space between their faces, his gentle kiss sending butterflies to the teen's stomach.

Bodie was slow and in the lead as Glitch had never experienced this before. He wasn't sure what to expect but he surely was not disappointed. The blond moved carefully against the teen's mouth, somehow teaching him how to kiss before Glitch yearned for more. The teen picked up quickly, hesitantly planting small kisses against Bodie's lips, hoping that he's not going to mess this up. The blond smiled into their intimate moment, purely because Glitch's inexperience in this department was just absolutely adorable. Bodie parted his mouth—the tip of his tongue slowly licked the teen's lips, asking permission for entrance. Glitch naïvely opened up, just a bit before feeling the blonde's hot and slick tongue inside. His grip against Bodie's hand tightened briefly before loosening up. Bodie ran his tongue over Glitch's teeth, the insides of his cheeks and even the roof of his mouth before it settled on the teen's own. He licked up the length of Glitch's tongue as the teen felt their mixed saliva dribble down the corner of his mouth. The elevator had never been so stuffy until now as Bodie wanted more than just a make-out session. He was in heat and he needed to be released but in doing so, that would mean possibly hurting Glitch.

Bodie's hand let go of the younger male's one; his arm that was constricted around his waist tightened as his now free hand cupped the back of his head. He then slowly lowered the teen onto his back as he himself hovered over him. The teen looked flustered as his cheeks were rosy pink as well as his ears.  
>"Bodie?" Glitch murmured as his body obliged to lying down. Suddenly, the older male attacked the teen's neck as his lips locked onto the sensitive skin. Glitch's hands shot up around Bodie's head as his voice softly let out a moan. The wet warm sensation made his body tingle with anticipation on what's to come next. His mouth gaped as his eyes were half closed; even though it was mere sucking of his neck, he had never felt such pleasure in his whole life. He found it weird to be getting so hot and bothered over another guy, but right now he didn't care. All that mattered to him was what Bodie was doing—the fact that they were stuck in the darkened elevator left his mind as he concentrated on the blond. Strong hands firmly ran down Glitch's sides as Bodie's knee pressed up against the teen's crotch, provoking an erotic response from the male.<p>

The blonde's lips finally left Glitch's neck—he smiled in satisfaction as he had left a reasonable-sized hickey. The teen's green-contacted eyes locked onto brown ones as he brushed his fingertips against his love bite. He felt his skin pulsate and his heart beat in his ear as he watched Bodie advance downward his slowly maturing body. The blond lifted up the teen's shirt, revealing the creamy white skin underneath. Glitch caught a glimpse of Bodie licking his lips before the said man began to plant small kisses upon his chest. Those simple actions stirred a fire within the teen's stomach that he's never experienced before. _What is this feeling?_ He questioned himself as the blond moved south, his lips leaving a trail of kisses as he goes. The teen's breathing hitched the moment Bodie reached his lower abdomen. He felt a wet sensation around his belly button as the blond dipped his tongue inside, soon licking around it.

As Bodie did what he did, he felt something hard press against his collarbone. He smirked into his actions, knowing full well what that was. The once panic-stricken teen was now in heat and horny, much to his liking. Unable to wait, Bodie quickly unbuckled Glitch's belt; he then unbuttoned it opened before pulling it down, sliding off the teen's shoes in the process. He discarded the unwanted clothing off to one of the corners in the elevator as Glitch grew to his full erection. The blond sighed in content, pressing his hand against the teen's cock before rubbing it slowly through the thin fabric that covered it. Glitch squirmed underneath his touch. Bodie smiled at the teen's reaction as he lowered his head down to where his face was parallel to Glitch's crotch. The blond then replaced his hand with his teeth, gently nibbling the organ. The teen let out a sweet moan—but within that moment, the lights flickered on as the elevator descended down. Glitch immediately sat up, startled by their sudden movement as Bodie's lips pressed into a thin line. The older male stared at the silver doors that were in front of him as he mentally sighed at this horribly timed event. He felt eyes on him but he couldn't bear to look back at them. The blond then heard a beep sound, followed by the elevator stopping once again. He turned his head around to find out that Glitch had pressed the emergency stop button.

"Bodie, let's continue."

* * *

><p><strong>Woo~ I've finally finished this story.<strong>

**Title Inspiration: Empire State of Mind - Jay Z ft. Alicia Keys. **


End file.
